Drunken State
by angelraine
Summary: OneShot. War is over. Everybody are friends. Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna decided to celebrate and they got too drunk. Not that fluffy and romantic but implements on their relationships how well they are as couples. DMHG, HPGW, RWLL


Drunken State

The war was over.

A lot of changes happened after the war. Since the fall of the Dark Lord, everything was at peace. People weren't scared to mention his name. Wizards and witches walked around London with no fear.

And the greatest change of all was that Draco joined Dumbledore and the Order after his father's sentence to receive the Dementor's kiss.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione doubted him at first and didn't accept him as a part of the Order. But as time pass by, Harry and Ron became best friends with Draco. Hermione had fallen in-love with him and they got together.

One night, they decided to have a party in Harry's place. The only ones invited were Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione.

"We promised that we would only have butterbeer tonight right?" Ginny asked as she flung herself into Harry's lap.

Ron answered, "Oh. Then, this party won't be any fun." He looked at Luna, who was reading the Quibbler. "Isn't that right, Luna darling?"

Luna nodded. "Yes." She continued reading.

Hermione entered the room and saw that her one and only wasn't there yet. "Where's Dray?" She sat on the sofa near the armchair Harry and Ginny are sitting in.

Like it was on cue, Draco came in with a crate of Firewhiskey. "Looking for me, Hermie? I brought the Firewhiskey." The boys smiled. The girls groaned. He looked confused. "Aren't we going to have Firewhiskey tonight?"

Ginny shook her head. "We weren't supposed to, you know."

"Then who ordered it? It was lying outside the apartment."

All pairs of eyes were on Ron. Ron finally admitted. "Okay, okay. I ordered it. I wanted us to have some fun."

"Oh, Ron." Ginny groaned. "I'm gonna suffer a major hangover tomorrow morning."

They all laughed. Draco said, "Why don't we just celebrate? We can't do anything about it. It would be a waste if we don't drink the Firewhiskey tonight." Draco sat down on the sofa beside Hermione.

Harry opened a bottle and conjured six shot glasses. He poured Firewhiskey in each one of them. "Let's have a toast to us, for finally defeating Voldemort."

"To us." The rest said. They drank their Firewhiskey fast.

Ron took the bottle from Harry since it was still half-full. He poured the rest of the contents in their empty shot glasses. "A toast for my Luna, because is going to replace that annoying Rita Skeeter." Luna blushed.

"To Luna." They said in unison.

Draco opened another bottle. "A toast for me because I'm finally free from the Dark Side."

"Haha, very funny, Draco." Hermione raised her glass. "But anyway, to Draco."

"To Draco." The rest joined in.

They had a series of toasts. They already had five empty bottles and Ron still asked for more.

"Ronamon," Luna said. "You're going to get too drunk." She hiccupped.

"Honey," Ron answered. "You're the one getting too drunk."

Ron still opened another bottle but this time, he drank half the content of the bottle. Harry copied his example and opened his own bottle.

"Harry, Ron, stop that." Hermione said, "You're going to get too drunk."

"Don't worry, Hermione." Draco whispered in her ear. "They have their own girlfriends to look after them."

Hermione smiled and snuggled closer to Draco. "Okay. But don't drink too much. I won't wake you up tomorrow morning. You'd stink by that time."

Draco laughed. "Okay. But a bottle for the both of us won't hurt, right?" He took a bottle. "Oh. There are still 10 bottles left. How are we going to finish that?"

Hermione smiled. "Don't get any ideas, Dray." She conjured two wine glasses. "Now, we'd be able to finish that at once if we have glasses like these."

Draco nodded and poured the Firewhiskey in the glasses. "To us?" He raised his glass.

Hermione raised hers and the two glasses made a "ching" sound. "To us." They drank it bottoms up.

Ginny just sat on Harry's lap while he finished the whole bottle. She just smiled and drank hers slowly. The last time she got too drunk was on their second anniversary and it wasn't a pretty sight.

_FlashBack_

_Harry and Ginny celebrated their second anniversary in Harry's apartment. Harry cooked a magnificent meal and prepared everything. _

_Up until now, they still haven't given themselves to each other. They still didn't do anything "wild" in bed together although there were times when they slept beside each other._

_Harry planned to ask Ginny to do so that night. As they finished eating, Harry looked at the cupboard and said, "Accio, Firewhisky and goblets." The objects he sent for came flying toward their table._

"_Harry," Ginny said, fidgeting on her seat. "I know what you wanted to do tonight. I don't think I'm ready but I took some potion tonight that will make me sterile for a while."_

_Harry was surprised at her. 'Ginny, if you don't want to do this, its okay. I can wait till you're ready."_

_Ginny answered, "No. I know I could do this. Luna and Ron did it already. I'm sure Hermione and Draco did it as well. I don't want to stay like this for the rest of my life."_

"_I don't understand. You don't want to stay like what?" Harry asked. _

_Ginny blushed. "You know," She whispered. "A virgin."_

_Harry smiled. 'I'm her first time. I'm her first time. This is too good to be true.' Then, he got back to his senses. "Here, let us drink."_

_Ginny took the glass and drank the Firewhisky. She drank it too fast and she felt drunk already. "Harry?" She asked seductively._

"_Yes?" Harry asked. 'She gets drunk that fast? Not that I don't want it this way but I believe she won't remember this night tomorrow morning.'_

_Ginny stood up. "Come here." Harry followed. Ginny pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. Ginny took off his tux and Harry unzipped her dress. They walked toward Harry's bedroom. _

_Harry turned it up a notch and kissed her neck as he tried to take off her dress. 'Thank God this was a strapless dress and easy to remove.'_

_Ginny moaned. She hugged Harry tighter. But then, she decided to unbutton his shirt. Her dress fell on the floor. She took off Harry's shirt after a few seconds. _

_Harry made his way toward his bed and laid Ginny there. He was kissing her ears now while she was undoing his pants and at the same time, kissing his neck._

_Ginny was successful in removing Harry's pants. She tried to remove his boxers but Harry resisted._

"_Uh-uh" Harry said. "I take off yours first before you take off mine."_

_Ginny looked at Harry. "Stop talking and just do it." Then, she pulled him down and kissed him._

_Harry was surprised but he obeyed Ginny. He removed her bra and he kissed her all the way down to her breasts. He licked her right breast and that made Ginny moan. "Oh, Harry."_

'_Just the reaction I wanted.' Harry said. He kissed her all the way down to her thighs. "This has to go." He removed the lacy undergarments and now, Ginny was naked. _

"_My turn." Ginny said and she rolled over Harry. She kissed his lips and his jaw and his Quidditch-toned body. She removed his boxers and then, they made love._

_They finally stopped when the clock stroke three in the morning. They were both panting and out of breath._

"_Can't… Can't believe… That you're still a virgin… all this time." Harry looked at Ginny._

"_I didn't… know you… were that… good." Ginny answered. _

_Harry kissed her forehead. "Thank you for giving me a wonderful night."_

_She kissed his lips and said, "It won't be the last."_

_They slept in each others arms and both of them felt happy and fulfilled as they slept. When Ginny woke up, she had a terrible headache. When Harry woke up, he was late for work and dressed as fast as he could and Apparated to the Ministry. _

_End Flashback_

Ginny smiled. 'That was a great memory.' She looked at Harry. 'Payback time.' She said seductively. "Oh, Harry…"

Harry looked at her, with a pinch of fear in his eyes. "Y-y-ye-yes?"

She whispered. "Why don't we do something tonight?" She kissed his neck.

"I was thinking of the same thing." Harry whispered. He and Ginny stood up. "We're gonna call _–hic–_ it a night _–hic_."

Ron looked at his sister and his best friend. "Have _–hic–_ fun _–hic–_ you two. Don't _–hic–_ make _–hic–_ too much _–hic–_ noise."

Ginny retorted. "Don't say that, Ron." Harry was already in his room. Ginny continued to walk toward there and looked back. "But we will try not to make noise." Ginny closed the door and did a few spells before going to bed.

Ron shook his head. "Kids these days _–hic_."

Luna was now sitting on Ron's lap. She snuggled in his chest after finishing a bottle as well. Only Ron knew that Luna is an alcoholic at special occasions. "Ronamon…"

"What is _–hic–_ it, Luna-banana?" Ron asked.

Draco heard what Ron called Luna. "Luna-banana? What the _–hic–_ was that?" He, too was now drunk. " Even _–hic–_ if I'm drunk, I don't call _–hic–_ Herbie weird _–hic–_ names."

Hermione looked at Draco. "You called me what?"

"I _–hic–_ called you _–hic–_ Herbie, my usual _–hic–_ nickname for _–hic–_ you." Draco answered and Hermione looked angry.

Ron laughed. "Herbie's _–hic–_ a cute _–hic–_ name, Her _–hic–_ Herbie." Ron added. "Remember _–hic–_ what you called _–hic–_ Harry when you _–hic–_ got drunk? You called him _–hic–_ "Herring". Herbie's a little _–hic–_ better than that _–hic_."

Luna asked, "Ronamon _–hic–_ can we _–hic–_ call it _–hic–_ a night _–hic–_ too? I'm _–hic–_ too drunk _–hic–_ already."

Ron looked at Luna. "We _–hic–_ can't go _–hic–_ now coz _–hic–_ we're too _–hic–_ drunk."

"Let's _–hic–_ stay in the _–hic–_ guestroom. I'm sure _–hic–_ Harry won't mind." Luna pleaded.

Ron answered, "Okay _–hic–_ Luna-banana." Ron carried Luna and they kept swerving in different directions.

Hermione pitied Luna since she would hit the wall if Ron swerved to the right. She waved her wand and made Ron walk straight. She even uttered  
"Aloha Mora" opened the guestroom's door for them. Luna mouthed the word "Thanks" to Hermione.

Now, Hermione and Draco were alone with about six more bottles of Firewhiskey. Draco was already asleep so Hermione decided to clean up and go home. She didn't use magic to clean up. She picked up the twelve empty bottles of Firewhiskey and placed them on the counter. "We only drank about two or three. We used five for the toasts. So Ron and Harry had two bottles each. Wow. No wonder they're drunk."

She hid the rest of the Firewhiskey on the cupboard. She picked up some of the mess and wiped the table. At that time, Draco was snoring.

Hermione shook her head. She levitated Draco toward the fireplace and used her own Floo powder and she said, "Malfoy Manor." Since there weren't anyone other than Draco living in the manor, she decided to move in with him.

They got inside Draco's room. She laid him down on his bed and slowly removed his coat and shirt. 'He really has a great body.' She rinsed a face towel and she wiped his face and upper torso gently.

She took off his pants and wiped his legs. Before she started, she asked herself. 'What am I, his slave? Oh, well.' She still wiped his legs.

When she was done, she took a bath in his bathroom. He had a variety of hair products which Hermione likes to use when she takes a bath with him. She wrapped herself in one of his towels and dried her hair with another towel.

Draco woke up with a slight headache. He stood up and opened his drawer. He can't find the potion he drinks to took care of his hangovers. Then, he looked at himself in his mirror. 'Wait a minute. I remember drinking in Potter's place and falling asleep there. How did I get here and why am I bloody naked?'

Hermione went out of the bathroom and saw that Draco's awake. "Oh. You're awake. I took you home and cleaned you up."

Draco smiled at the sight of Hermione in his bath towel. "Nice outfit. Ready for tonight?"

"Don't tell me you're still up for it?" She walked a little closer to Draco.

"Yeah. I'm still drunk after all." He removed his towel from her body.

"How come you talk straight?" She removed his boxers.

"Magic, my dear." He kissed her passionately and laid her down in the bed.

Author's Notes: So what do you think? About the hics, it was just a sign that they're drunk. Please don't get annoyed about it. I just want to emphasize how drunk they are. This is a one of my spur-of-the-moment fics – again. Same with Brown Eyes. 

This time, it was my sister who inspired me to write this. You see, she was making funny names for the HP characters. She came up with "Herb" (Hermione. I actually made it Herbie, sounded cuter.), "Ronamon" (Ron), and "Cooking Oil" (Draco o.O. Don't know why). I'm the one who came up with "Herring" (Harry) and Luna-banana (Luna).

Oh, yeah. Before I forget, there is a sequel. It will be called: Effects of Firewhiskey. Find out what happened after that night.

Review, okay?

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.


End file.
